1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cutter hub employed in a pelletizer in which pellets are extruded through a die plate and blades on the cutter hub moving along the surface of the die plate will sever the pellets, the improvement in this invention involving the use of unique replaceable single or double-edged blades mounted on the arms on the hub with the arms engaging and supporting the blades over a major portion of their radial dimension.
2. Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,207, issued Oct. 31, 1978, discloses an underwater pelletizer having a cutter hub with blades mounted thereon associated with a die plate to sever the pellets. Most of the blades used in this industry are generally constructed in the manner disclosed in the above patent and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,212 in which the blades are mounted on a central hub by bolting or otherwise securing the inner radial end of the blade to the hub or an arm thereon and allowing the radial outer end of the blade to float along the surface of the die plate. The drive force of the motor is transmitted to the blades through the shaft and hub and the normal shearing action of the material when severing the pellets causes the outer radial end portions of the blades to deflect away from or bend away from the die plate with the lifting off of the blade in relation to the die plate causing the formation of poor pellets. Other U.S. patents disclosing somewhat related structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,027,537; 1,525,025; 2,739,647 and 3,831,482.